konoha high
by pantherxii
Summary: This was a old story idea of mine that I found and decided to post, its a modern AU taking place in a high school environment
1. Chapter 1

I know there might be a few other stories with the same name but probably unlike the other ones it's mainly focusing on the ninja from the sound village (examples: dosu's group, and the sound four) and its mainly based around Sakon and ukon and since this is a Au things might not be canon and might be ooc (out of character) with the canon characters to be honest but please enjoy and tell me your opinions in the reviews.

Sakon which is wearing a black long sleeve shirt and jeans is in the passenger seat of his twin brother, ukon's car which is a blue sedan as his brother which is wearing the same type of clothes is in the driver's seat as the car parks at a high school campus with a sign that says konoha high. "So why did you sign us up here?" Sakon asks "don't question my motives." Ukon answers as they get out of the car with Sakon heading to the back and pulls a box of his belongings out of the back of the car before following Ukon to the main building of the high school.

The two enters the main building to see other freshmen running to the dorms as they see a fat guy with orange hair in the form of three Mohawk looking tufts, two on the sides and one on top while wearing black pants and a white T-shirt with a red tie is standing in the hall before noticing the two. "Hey, are you guys freshmen?" The guy asks "yeah we are I'm Sakon and this is my twin brother Ukon." Sakon answers "I'm Jirobo just follow me and I'll lead you two to the men's dorms." Jirobo says while leading them after a few male freshmen which run down to a hall full of rooms with a paper at the end of the hall with names on it.

"So what's up with your outfit?" Ukon asks "its the school's uniform for the men except that it seems like a few made adjustments." Jirobo answers "why do you say that?" Sakon asks "you'll see soon." Jirobo answers before the twins walk down the hall and looks at a paper that contains information on the rooms to see that Ukon will be sharing a room with Jirobo and a kimimaro kaguya while Sakon is sharing a room with a Kidomaru.

Sakon goes to his room to see the door open to see a poster of a spider on the wall as he sees a black guy with shaggy black hair in a ponytail while wearing a orange shirt with a black spider on the front, black pants and a white jacket is laying on one of the beds. "Are you Sakon?" Kidomaru asks "yeah that sounds like my name." Sakon answers "I'm Kidomaru, hey you want to meet some women?" Kidomaru asks as he sits up to see Sakon putting his box on the other bed before walking over to the door to check on Ukon before Kidomaru gets off the bed and walks over to him. "I guess I can, I have nothing else to do." Sakon answers before Kidomaru leads him out of the building and towards the women's building to see a male freshman that has pale skin, green eyes and messy orange hair that goes to the end of his neck while wearing a white shirt and black pants is standing next to a tree holding a camera.

"Hey Ansatsusha do you think you can introduce me and my roommate to one of your female friends?" Kidomaru asks "yeah pick one." Ansatsusha answers while pointing over at a table with five pictures of girls and a slip of paper before he puts the camera on the table. "The paper, I want to see this mystery woman." Kidomaru says "good choice me and her grew up in the same neighborhood, she seems to hate her picture being taken but that's besides the point she's also a freshman like us so I didn't get the time to try to take her picture again." Ansatsusha explains as he leads them to the women's dorm before a girl with fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair that goes to her shoulders while wearing a white shirt and a black skirt stops them. "What are you doing here Ansatsusha?" The girl asks "I'm here to see a friend, Sakura." Ansatsusha answers "are you here to spy on Kin or maybe Ino again?" Sakura asks "no I'm here to introduce these two to the flute player." Ansatsusha answers "well just follow the flute and you'll find her, but no trying to look at naked girls again." Sakura says before Ansatsusha leads the other two inside the building to hear a flute playing with the three following it to a gets to the room to see the door closed so he sighs before he starts to knock on the door to see if anyone is in there as Kidomaru looks around looking at each of the girls with a smirk.

"Anyone in there and are you wearing clothes?" Ansatsusha asks "come in." A female voice answers as Ansatsusha opens the door to reveal a girl with long pink hair that almost looks red while wearing a white shirt and black pants while playing a flute is sitting on one of the beds. "Who's the trash with you Ansatsusha?" The girl asks "these are new freshman, Kidomaru and Sakon." Ansatsusha answers "so why did you bring them here?" The girl asks "Kidomaru wanted to introduce Sakon to some girls so we thought you would be a good first, Tayuya." Ansatsusha answers while Kidomaru nods before the two leaves Sakon in the room with Tayuya which runs at Ansatsusha angrily so he gets to the doorway quickly with Kidomaru. "Hey what's the big deal?" Tayuya asks "I'm just going to let you get acquainted with Sakon unless you want to show me what's under your shirt." Ansatsusha answers "Go to hell!" Tayuya yells before Ansatsusha smiles and closes the door with Tayuya sitting on the bed as Sakon backs up to the door a little scared but mostly confused as he sees Tayuya gesturing him to sit next to her. "So you're new?" Tayuya asks "yeah my twin brother Ukon signed us up for this high school a month ago." Sakon answers before he decides to sit on the bed a little bit away from Tayuya while looking at the floor. "So um, what are some things to know about this school like clubs?" Sakon asks nervously "well looking at clubs there is a group that calls themselves the akatsuki and they really just go around the nearby town doing jobs. That punk Ansatsusha is in charge of the photography club but none of the clubs are really anything special." Tayuya explains as they hear quiet laughing behind the door making Tayuya stand up in anger as they hear the door unlock.

As the door opens they see Kidomaru and Ansatsusha smiling with a girl that has fair white skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair that goes to her waist while wearing a white shirt and a black skirt is standing In front of the two men. "Get out of my room Sakon." Tayuya commands so Sakon quickly gets out and follows Ansatsusha and Kidomaru out of the women's building as Kidomaru laughs before looking at Sakon. "Don't worry things are just starting." Kidomaru says as Sakon looks at the two before sighing while Ansatsusha starts to walk ahead.

Ukon and Jirobo arrives at their room as they hear footsteps walking towards them as Jirobo gives Ukon a reassuring look. The two sees a man that has pale skin, vivid green eyes, two scarlet dots on his forehead, and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head with two separate partings on either side of his face while wearing a white shirt, black pants and two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his white hair walking towards them with a emotionless expression. "I am Kimimaro Kaguya, are you two Jirobo and Ukon?" The man asks "yep, I'm Jirobo and he's Ukon." Jirobo answers while gesturing to each other with a small smile as Kimimaro walks past them and into the room with Jirobo sighing and Ukon growling at Kimimaro.

And that's the end of chapter 1 I actually almost forgot this existed until recently when looking at my documents I meant to make into chapters or stories so I hope you people enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two of konoha high and only thing I really have to say is that I apologize for any grammar problems and to get out of the way some of the characters will be ooc and that I'm probably going to bring the akatsuki in a nearby chapter so they won't exactly be the same as the anime.

Sakon wakes up in bed to see that its finally the first offical day of being at this school to see Kidomaru standing near the bed with a grin before Sakon gets out of bed. "Come on grab your uniform and meet me in the hall its time to get the day started." Kidomaru says before leaving to reveal black pants and a white T-shirt on the end of his bed so Sakon grabs the pants thinking about the previous day.

Sakon steps into the hall wearing his uniform to see Jirobo talking to Kidomaru as they see Ukon which is wearing the same uniform as Sakon and Kimimaro walking towards them. "Come on Sakon let's get going." Kidomaru commands before leading Sakon out of the building.

"Wait what are we doing?" Sakon asks "we have a hour before classes start so we're going to talk to some people." Kidomaru answers before they see Tayuya and the girl that Sakon saw in Tayuya's room the previous day nearby on the campus with the two sitting at a table waiting.

"Wait who's the girl with Tayuya?" Sakon asks "oh yeah I forgot to introduce you, that's Kin Tsuchi she's Tayuya's roommate." Kidomaru answers as the two walk over to the two women with Kin turning and waving at the two making Kidomaru smile getting Sakon's attention as Kidomaru sits next to kin as Sakon continues to stand.

"So who are you two waiting for?" Kidomaru asks "we're waiting for Dosu and Zaku." Kin answers as they see a man with fair white skin along with spiky, black hair and dark eyes while wearing a green headband, a white T-shirt and black pants is walking towards them as Sakon looks at the man a little bit afraid.

"Zaku."Kidomaru greets "Kidomaru its nice to see you." The man says coldly before sitting at the table on Tayuya's side making her move away from him so Sakon walks over to Kidomaru. "Don't worry kid Zaku won't lay a hand on you at least if he doesn't want me to ruin his day." Kidomaru explains while giving Sakon a reassuring smile as they see a man that has fair white skin, dark brown eyes while wearing bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered, a long white sleeve shirt and black pants arrives quietly.

"I'm going to go now Kin." Tayuya announces before walking away as Kidomaru stands up and nods while gesturing to Sakon that they're going also with Sakon following him. "So do you have a thing for Kin?" Sakon asks "no of course not." Kidomaru answers nervously as he starts to blush to reveal that he's lying making Sakon chuckle before they find Ansatsusha.

"So how are you holding up so far Sakon?"Ansatsusha asks while looking at a photograph of what looks like Kin from the women's dorm building before he puts it away after noticing Kidomaru. "I'm doing ok so far." Sakon answers as Kidomaru's face turns back to its regular color while Sakon sees Tayuya walking towards the main building. "I see that you took a liking to someone." Ansatsusha says getting Sakon's attention making Kidomaru smirk before Sakon nods while looking at Ansatsusha seriously. "Yeah I guess, I mean she's a real mystery that I want to solve real bad since she seems cooperative alone but acts tough and all tomboyish like around others." Sakon explains making Ansatsusha laugh loudly before Kidomaru puts a hand on Salon's left shoulder still smirking.

"You just hit the surface so far kid." Ansatsusha says before he starts to lead them to the main building to see a bunch of students wearing rings and black cloaks over their uniforms. "Who are they?" Sakon asks "they call themselves the akatsuki, the founder Yahiko founded the group three years ago when they were freshmen." Kidomaru answers while pointing at a orange spiky haired man wearing one of the black cloaks with red clouds on it.

Ukon is inside the men's dorm building walking through the hall with Kimimaro explaining the rules to Ukon which was just plainly ignoring him. "So Jirobo what are we doing after classes?" Ukon asks "I don't know yet." Jirobo answers before they exit the building with Kimimaro going silent as they see they have twenty minutes before classes start.

The three arrives at the main building with Ukon wincing in annoying as he hears a obnoxious loud voice yelling for most of the students to hear. "First year of high school and I'll pass easily!" A loud male voice yells to reveal a man with fair white skin along with blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes while wearing a white shirt and black pants is standing in front of the building happily with his fist in the air.

"Who's the brat?" Ukon asks "that would be the most annoying student, Naruto Uzamaki." Jirobo answers quietly as they pass Naruto and enter the building to see Kidomaru walking to his first class by himself."Well I think its time for me to leave." Kimimaro says before leaving the two alone while Jirobo and Ukon go their separate ways to reveal that they don't have the same class together.

Tayuya is sitting in a classroom with Sakura sitting on the desk in front of her talking to a girl with fair skin, blue eyes, and long pale-blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face while wearing a white T-shirt and a black skirt before they see Sakon and Ukon entering the classroom at the same time shocking Tayuya and Sakura.

"What's wrong Sakura?" The girl asks "I didn't know the pervert's friend has a twin, Ino." Sakura answers making Tayuya stand up and walk over to the twins getting Salon's attention. "So you have a look a like?" Tayuya asks "yeak I guess you can call him that." Sakon answers "who's the girl?" Ukon asks "oh yeah Tayuya this is my twin brother Ukon, Ukon this is Tayuya we just met yesterday." Sakon explains "nice to meet you." Ukon greets with a smirk t knowing how his brother is feeling slightly towards Tayuya.

"It was nice meeting you Ukon." Tayuya says before she walks over to Sakura and Ino as Naruto walks in and sees the twins before he just passes them while Sakon and Ukon sits I'm the back corner of the room. "So how did you meet her?" Ukon asks quietly "my roommate Kidomaru introduced us by keeping us in her room until we talked." Sakon explains making Ukon laugh loud enough to almost get all of the class' attention before he stops.

That's chapter two you can review you want but while you do here's a little favor I guess you can say, I would like to see your ideas of what I should name the other pains except for Yahiko and if I should change Dosu's apearence a bit but for now I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
